Be Careful What You Wish For
by TeeFly
Summary: Daniel makes a wish, but soon regrets it as he learns that normal doesn't always mean better. DanielBetty story.
1. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or any of the characters,but I sure wouldn't mind if someone decided to give them to me. Anyway please don't sue cause I have no money!!!!

**Authors Note**: Its taken me awhile to finally put to words this story. It has "magic" I reckon you would call it inside so if that isn't what floats your boat…you get the idea. If so please read and review…it makes my day!!!

**Shooting Star?!**

Daniel strode out of the office building in which he worked, the same office his father had built from scratch some thirty odd years before. The fact that he was a part of that legacy had always given him a sense of pride and accomplishment but on this particular night it only made him feel lost and alone.

It was only three weeks ago that his father had died. Three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. It should, a great deal had happened in those three weeks. His mother, who had escaped from prison and was on the run had gotten caught, his brother/sister Alex"is" had decided he/she should run the company instead of Daniel. Something Daniel feared his dad would have agreed with.

A cold gust snapped him out of his daydream and he realized he was standing on a street corner next to a hotdog vendor on the outskirts of Queens. _How the hell did I wind up here, he_ _wondered. _Well I guess as long as I'm here it would be rude of me not to go see Betty, he decided. Like it was a very common thing for a boss to go over to his assistants house at 7:00 on a Friday night.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Ignacio answered. "Hey, Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see Betty for a minute."

"Not for work I hope." Ignacio answered with a smile and a pat on the back.

Daniel smiled too. "No not for work."

"Betty…" her dad called, "Daniel's here he needs to speak with you."

"Coming" he heard Betty call from somewhere upstairs.

Her dad lead him to the couch and told him to make himself comfortable, not that he needed to be led considering how many times he had been there before. Her dad turned to go to the kitchen and then suddenly and yet carefully turned around.

"Daniel" he said in a deep calming voice.

"Yes sir?"

"I am terribly sorry about your dad." He said, then he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered to himself more than anyone else. Tears began to form in his eyes and it took all the strength he had left to swallow them.

"Hey, Daniel." Betty's voice startled him.

"Hey, Betty, sorry to bother you so late," he began but she cut him off.

"It's fine." She said as she made her way to sit on the couch next to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said his voice quaky from newly developed tears, "its just.."

She grasped his hand in hers and he looked down slightly embarrassed. "You know Daniel its okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

Looking back up at her tears had filled his gorgeous icy blue eyes to the rim and the strong man she had usually seen seemed now nothing but a sad scared little boy. She enveloped him in a hug. She could feel his body shake as he finally let go, and it broke her heart.

After a while of sad silence she felt his body calm and his heart slow down to a steady pace. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." And for some unknown, or maybe known but not admitted, reason it sent a shock through her entire body. The only response she could manage was a smile. And Daniel wondered if she could ever know the warmth and peace her smile brought him.

For the longest time they sat there looking into each others eyes and seeing so clearly one another's hearts, scared if they moved they would never feel as safe as they did in that moment. Just then a voice broke there gaze.

"Hmmmm, Betty are you ready to go?" Henry asked in a small awkward voice. Betty and Daniel jumped up in shock.

"Henry, you're early."

"Actually I'm late, traffic was terrible." He stated slightly angry.

"Well this was fun but I got to go. See at work on Monday Betty, bye Henry." Daniel said leaving as quickly as he could. _Phew, that was awkward_. He called his driver, told him where to pick him up, and ten minutes later he was gone. Not long after that he was in his loft. He threw off his jacket, slipped off his shoes, turned on the heat, and grabbed a cold beer. _Time to relax_ he told himself. But at that exact moment he spotted his tree or his sad excuse for a tree rather. _Might as well decorate, what else do I have to do_. When he got to the last ornament he almost put it back, but decided against it. It was the "wish" ornament at least that's what his parents had called it. He doubted it worked but then again Alex had always gotten it before so he couldn't be positive. What the hell, "This year I wish I had a **normal** family."

If Daniel had bothered to look out the window he would have noticed the shooting star going by as he said it.


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Authors Note**: Thank you all for reading, hope you all really, really enjoy the next installment!!!!

**Not in Kansas Anymore!**

Daniel felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and not long after its brightness enveloped his eyelids forcing him to wake up. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he tossed the covers a side and got out of bed. Slightly hung over and half asleep he walked the all to familiar path to his bathroom. Reaching down to the spot where the knob had always been his hand fell. He groped around for the knob, hoping he would find it before he actually had to wake up. "Ugg" he sighed accepting defeat.

He opened his eyes and was shocked with what he saw, or rather with what he failed to see. Looking around he saw a nice cozy little apartment, but not the apartment he had fell asleep in the night before. Seeing pictures on the mantel he made his way over hoping they held the answer he so desperately needed. In an odd way that he couldn't understand they did. They were family pictures. His family pictures, but they were not the ones he had remembered taking.

Getting more unnerved by the second he continued searching the apartment. He stumbled upon a phone that read two unheard messages. Curiosity seized him as he pressed the button.

First message 10:25 a.m. December 17, 2007

"Uncle Daniel, its me Nathan, Daddy wants to know when you are coming over for lunch and to help with the tree. Well that's all, love you, bye."

Second message 11:02 a.m. December 17, 2007

"Danny boy its your brother, are you still asleep? Get up! Last night you said that you would be here by 10:00. Alright you better not be screening, get here by 1:00 or we are eating without you, love you, bye."

For quite a while Daniel stood there too stunned to move, playing the message over and over. Uncle Daniel…Nathan…Brother. What the hells going on? Is this some kind of weird dream and if so God can I please wake up.

He pinched himself, definitely not a dream. What do I do? His first instinct told him to call Betty, but she'd think I was drunk or making it up and she'd probably come running regardless. No he had to figure this one out all on his own. Yet unknown to Daniel she would not have come running, because she was at her house completely oblivious to his existence.

What do I do? Where do I go? Alex, he thought of course, but where did Alex live? After twenty minutes of searching this adorably unfamiliar house he found the address. Manhattan, okay, this is my best shot. He grabbed a coat out of the closet, finally found the keys, and made his way outside.

He pulled up to an adorable "family" house with a white picket fence and a kid's bike on the lawn. Stepping out of his car slowly and skeptically he wondered if he was in some weird alternate reality. Laughing to himself, he thought I have got to stop watching X Files in bed.

"Uncle Daniel." A young boy excitedly said running toward him.

"Nathan?!" Daniel said attempting to make it sound more exciting than questioning.

Nathan was from the looks of it around six or seven years old, he was tall for his age and had brown hair a little lighter than his own. He also had those eyes, those Meade baby blues, it was like a family trait, but Nathan's looked particularly like Daniels, deep, bright, sky blue.

"Come on Uncle Daniel." Nathan said grabbing his hand and shoving him inside. The inside was even more picture perfect than the outside. Antique and it gave a feeling of home. The boy ran to get Alex and in his absence Daniel wandered over to the mantel. For the second time that day he saw pictures of him he didn't recognize. A picture of him and Alex in tuxedos at his wedding, one of him holding a newborn Nathan, and one that looked like it was from a fishing trip. Fishing? Daniel didn't fish.

"Danny boy its about time you showed up." Alex yelled pulling him into a tight hug. He was so shocked. It was definitely Alex not Alexis.

"Alex, I thought…"

"Daniel, so good to see you again, Nathan can't wait to decorate the tree." Said a woman he could only assume was his brothers' wife.

"No problem, Alex can I talk to you for just a minute? Please!"

"Sure, Kate tell Nathan to get all the decorations out and that his uncle will be in there in just a minute."

"Okay sweetie."

"Hey, Dan (Alex hadn't called him that since they were kids) thought you were going to bring Nathan's present by today?"

"Present?" Daniel was starting to get a headache.

"Yeah, the signed Tony Hawk skateboard."

Daniel was more than a little confused. "I did? I mean I did, I was running late, alarm clock didn't go off. Its just been one of those days."

"Yeah, man sure its fine, just bring it by tomorrow or whenever just before Christmas alright?"

"Sure, look Alex I want to ask you something but promise you wont laugh." His brother nodded. "Do you believe in alternate realities?"

Alex stifled a laugh. "Dude you have got to stop watching X Files before bed." At least it was good to know that no matter what "reality" he was in some things never changed.

"UNCLE DANIEL, I'M READY!!!!" shouted Nathan from the next room. Alex laughed and went to help Kate in the kitchen. Daniel wandered into the living room and once inside was attacked by an adorable little boy who for some reason seemed to love him very much.

"Uncle Danny, put your special ornament on the tree."

"Okay, hmmm, I think here looks good what do you say?" Nathan only beamed.

"You remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Last week I asked you if you would put it near the top this year, and you remembered."

"How could I forget?" Daniel stated with an air of sarcasm the young boy didn't catch.

Watching Nathan now he felt an odd sense of pride and serenity which he had never felt before. This must be how Betty feels when she watches Justin he decided. He had always longed to have a family like hers. A brother that cared about him, a mom that wasn't a drunk, and a dad who saw him as more than a disappointment that would never live up to his "golden son". Daniel loved his family; he just wished he could be sure they felt the same.

"Uncle Danny are you ignoring me?" He heard a small voice say and when he looked over he saw Nathan looking at him with wide eyes.

"No, sorry what did you say?" Daniel said and for the first time since he woke up that morning his heart had reached a steady pace.

"I said its time for our annual football game" Daniel laughed, Nathan reminded him so much of himself as a boy, so full of energy, happiness, and wonder. He just hoped Alex was a better dad than their own had been.

"Alright" He agreed.

The teams ended up Nathan and Daniel against Alex and Jake. Jake was the neighbor and as Daniel would later learn Nathan's best friend.

"Okay so we will be Harvard." Daniel said whispering to Nathan. He looked up at his uncle defiantly.

"No, you picked last year, it's my turn and I pick… Florida State." Nathan said a mischievous smile forming on his tiny face. All he could manage as a response was a smile and a nod.

The game started out slow but heated up when Daniel hit Nathan all alone in the end zone for the first touchdown, the first of many including the game winning touchdown.

After the game they sat on the porch for a while just watching the neighborhood go by, then Kate called them into lunch. The lunch consisted of small talk, good food, and a lot of laughter courtesy of Daniel.

Once lunch was over Kate and Alex went out for some alone time and he stayed to watch Nathan. They went back into the living room and continued decorating until a knock on the door startled them.

"I'll get it, keep decorating." He told Nathan as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Son, it is so good to see you!" Bradford Meade said. And Daniel didn't even realize he was still holding the ornament until it dropped shattering into a million tiny pieces.


	3. Daniel's Second Chance

**A/N: **Thank you so very much for reviewing it makes me extremely happy! Also I apologize in advance if I seem to point out his gorgeous blue eyes too much but there is something about a man with blue eyes that just gets me every time. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Daniel's Second Chance**

"Son, what's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Bradford said worry etched in his voice.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Claire said appearing from behind her husband.

For a moment Daniel stood there mouth gaping open and his crystal blue eyes wide with shock. He finally managed to stutter, "Y-y-you're dead," barely audible from a whisper. Claire and Bradford exchanged worried glances.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

Daniel gained a smidge of his voice back, "I said you're dead."

Bradford decided to make a joke out of this odd display. "Not quite yet, sorry son."

Daniel didn't laugh, instead his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and he fell to the ground where he stood mumbling, "I was there…I saw you…I buried you."

Fear sweeping over them, Bradford bent down to face level with his son and lifted his head to face him. "Son, its okay see me, I'm right here, it was just a bad dream." He attempted to say in a comforting voice, but it came out more pleading.

"But it wasn't don't you see? Dad this is a dream or something, I just can't explain it."

"Daniel I don't know what's wrong but this isn't a dream, this is real, this is your life." Bradford said standing up his voice rising in an attempt to make Daniel understand.

Daniel attempted to follow suit but his legs wouldn't cooperate. "No Dad it isn't, you see after you died, mom went back to jail, and Alexis tried to take over the company I didn't know what to do or how to react. I went home after a particularly bad day and I saw my tree and I had nothing else to do so I decorated it, and when I got to the bottom of one of the boxes of things I found this ornament, the 'wishing' ornament you and mom had called it and I thought what the hell so I wished I had a normal family and I woke up here!"

Claire reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel..." she began, but he pulled away.

"I know you think I am lying but I can prove!" At that point Nathan ran into the hallway.

"Granny, Grandpa!!!" he screeched his little voice high with excitement as he jumped into their arms. "Guess what, Uncle Danny helped me decorate and our team won the football game!"

"That's great honey." Claire said as she and Nathan made their way into the next room.

Once they were out of sight and earshot Bradford walked up to Daniel and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then said in a soft reassuring voice Daniel was sure he had never heard before, "Daniel, I know you think this isn't real, hey maybe you're right but seeing as you are stuck here, so to speak, why don't you just make the best of it? Huh?"

Daniel looked into his dads eyes, eyes so full of understanding and for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few days his eyes swelled with tears. He looked at his Dad. "Might as well, what else have I got to do?"

"That's the spirit!" He said laughing, a deep genuine laugh. Daniel thought it odd that he couldn't remember his dad laughing before. He was sure it couldn't be the first time he had heard him laugh. Could it?

Over the next few hours family stories were recalled, memories shared, and laughs exchanged. Daniel had learned a great deal about his family too. His dad was a car salesman and his mom wrote commercial jingles. He had grown up in Providence, Rhode Island the youngest of three boys. Not two, but three. Jake was the oldest and lived in LA as a television producer. Alex was in the middle and was a detective with the NYPD. Daniel of course was the youngest and he was shocked to learn a medic in the military. He had recently gotten back from a six month span in Beijing. It shocked him how much could change from one 'reality' to the next.

Alex and Kate returned home around 5:00 and since it was so late insisted that everybody stay for dinner. He of course couldn't refuse. That was how he found himself on the porch lost in thoughts. He felt guilty being here. The Daniel these people knew and loved wasn't him. Not even close. How could he go back in there and pretend to be a he-. A cough interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay you didn't, I was just thinking."

"I know, ever since you were a little boy you always got that same look in your eyes when you were thinking."

"What look?" Daniel asked furrowing his brow.

Bradford laughed. "Its hard to describe really, misty eyed in a way but very intense and strong." Laughing again he continued. "I remember thinking how funny it was for such a little boy to look so grown up, but at the same time it was by watching you in those moments that I knew…I knew you would grow up to be a great man." He finished pride radiating from his eyes.

Tears swam around in Daniels; they were the words he had always wanted to hear. Words he had waited a lifetime for, but he felt like coming from his father, this father, he didn't deserve them. Not until he knew who he really was. Bradford noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tell you and I need you to listen and not interrupt okay?" Bradford nodded.

Daniel took a deep breath. "I'm not this guy you think I am. I'm not this strait laced perfect son that you are proud of. Truth is I drink, sometimes a lot, a hell of a lot. I have gotten so plastered out drunk that I can't remember who I am more times than I would care to admit. I've done drugs too, it's not something I'm proud of but it's a part of me that I can't take back." He took a chance to look over at his father understanding emitting from his eyes Daniel continued. "I use sex as a way of escaping from my problems, I only remember maybe half of the women I've slept with. Well there you go Dad this is me. The son you thought would grow up to be a great man. Oh yeah wait I almost forgot I also constantly… disappoint you." He finished hanging his head down tears wetting his cheeks.

Bradford walked over and lifted his sons head with his hands. "Daniel you are my** son **and there is nothing you could ever say or do to make me stop loving you. I am still so proud of the man you have become. It takes a true man to admit his mistakes and grown from them. I love you Daniel more than anything, never doubt that."

Daniel pulled his father into a tight hug. "I love you too Dad" he said smiling and for the first time in his life he felt like he had a place to belong.

Hope you all like it a lot and it's not too sappy. Please review!!!!


	4. Don't You Recognize Me?

**A/N: **Again I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Sorry about the lack of Betty but I had to build up to their encounter. This is a two part chapter the first from Daniels perspective and the second from Betty's. I just had to put Daniel in a uniform; it's just so hot, to me that is. Also I live in Florida and I have never been to New York so sorry if my addresses seem made up but they are. Anyway hope you enjoy!!!!!

**Don't You Recognize Me?**

Daniel got out of bed the next morning feeling the best he had in a really long time, he even started humming as he was brushing his teeth. He had always known his fathers' acceptance and love meant the world to him, but he had dismissed it as something that wasn't going to happen and now that it had he couldn't help but see the world in a whole new light. His phone rang as he was stepping out of the shower and he had to sprint into the next room to get it.

"Hello." He answered wondering who it could be.

"Daniel glad I caught you before you left I was wondering could you pick up some champagne on your way?" a voice he didn't recognize asked him.

"I'm sorry do I know you and on my way where?" he asked utterly confused by this stranger on the phone.

"You're dad did say you were having some memory trouble but I thought he was joking, guess not, anyway Daniel its Mike your Sergeant and I really need you to get some champagne for the Christmas party at my house."

"Okay sure no problem, just tell me the address." Daniel said attempting to sound like he knew this guy.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you last week, hell maybe I'm the one with memory problems, anyway its 1676 Quincy Street at 2:00."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Oh yea don't forget to wear your uniform or they wont let you in." Mike stated in a singsong voice that if truth be told crept Daniel out.

"Sure thing, see you at 2:00." Daniel answered before hanging up.

Daniel looked over at his clock which read 11:30. He sighed with relief; he still had plenty of time. First off he needed to find this 'uniform'. Okay if I were a uniform where would I be? Closet maybe? That seems rational. Thank God he thought as he pulled out a standard issue military uniform. After slipping it on he couldn't help but laugh when he saw himself in the mirror. If there was one thing he never thought he'd see himself in this was definitely it. But on the other hand he did have to admit he looked pretty hot, if he did say so himself.

By the time he had looked up his Sergeants address on map quest, eaten a little breakfast, and watched a little baseball on TV it was almost 1:30. He grabbed his car keys, took one last quick glance in the mirror, slipped on his boots and he was out the door. Daniel had to pass through Queens to get to where Mike lived and it wasn't until he glanced at a store window that he realized he had forgotten the champagne. Crap he said mentally cursing himself, now I really am going to be late.

He made a very quick not to mention very illegal u-turn to get back to the store. He parked, jumped out of his car, and ran into the store. Okay champagne is down the drink aisle I think, yea that makes sense. He looked up at the labels for the aisle. Drinks were aisle 7. He made his way down aisle 7 finally finding champagne. All this stuff is so cheap, but it's not like I have a choice. He picked one.

He had just finished paying for the champagne when he saw her. For a moment he just stood there. Was Betty staring at him?

"Hey, Betty!" he shouted not even registering that in this reality she may not know him.

"Hi, I'm sorry but how do you know my name?" Betty said very taken aback.

It hit him as suddenly as a ton of bricks. "Wait Betty, don't you recognize me?"

"No I'm sorry should I?" she questioned.

"I guess not" he said tears creeping into his eyes. Betty was the only person he could count on in real life and it hurt him that it wasn't that way here too. He suddenly found himself longing to return to his old life.


	5. Do I Know You?

**A/N:** Again thanx for the reviews, they make me very happy. Happy Christmas Eve! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

**Do I Know You?!**

This day had started out for the most part like any other for Betty Suarez. Thanks to Hilda and then Justin taking forever in the bathroom she had gotten a later start than she would have liked. After finally being able to take a shower she rushed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and then she was out the door.

She checked her watch as she walked to the bus stop. Seeing that it was 7:45 she rushed not wanting to be late. After making it to the bus stop just seconds short and watching her ride to work drive off without her she yelled "come on" in frustration. But her cheery disposition would soon return when she realized that another bus stop was just a bit down the road.

This time she caught the bus and managed to arrive at work at 8:30, right on time. She spotted her friend Wanda and was about to speak but she beat her to it.

"Hey Betty, what's going on with you today?" Wanda questioned. Wanda was a nice middle aged woman with bleach blonde hair, big 70's sunglasses with peace signs on them, and she sometimes spit as she spoke. But she was a nice person and Betty had always believed it was what was on the inside that mattered anyway.

"Hey Wanda nothing much here, how was your big date last night?" Betty questioned with a smile.

Wanda gave Betty a look that told her not to great. "Dear lord girl I don't even know where to start." She took a breath and sighed. "He talked about how real his taupe looked and about how much he loved his cat all…night…long."

"That's all he talked about, all night?"

Wanda nodded. "Girl you are sooo lucky that you have yourself a nice man. Not to mention a pretty hot one at that."

"Yeah I know." Betty said with mock enthusiasm. She loved her fiancée but sometimes she felt like there was something missing, like maybe he wasn't the one for her. It didn't make sense why she had doubts because he made her laugh, gave her a shoulder to cry on when needed, and was an all around wonderful guy. She had never told anyone about these doubts and she wasn't going to but she wondered if it was fair for either one of them to go into this "commitment" with doubts.

Wanda voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Hopefully one day I'll be as lucky as you sweetie and find that special someone."

"Yeah everybody deserves to find true love." She mumbled more to herself than to her friend.

After a few more hours went by it was finally time for a lunch break. Doctor Adams decided to have lunch in which meant of course that Betty had to go and get him something at the convenient store._ I swear sometimes I feel like I should be a secretary and not a receptionist. _

She decided to go to a little convenient store down the street from the office. She had finally managed to get what the doctor wanted when _**he**_ walked in. Something about him seemed to call out to her, to make her stare. He was a gorgeous man in an military uniform she thought who wouldn't stare. Yet it was her and not everyone else that couldn't seem to look away. She seemingly had no choice but to stare and watch. She watched him walk down the drink aisle. Look confused, then upset, and finally grab something and dash to the checkout line. _Stop staring_…but every fiber in her being wanted to look into those deep blue eyes and get lost in their depth.

She was staring so intently she didn't even notice when he got done checking out and starting making his way over to where she stood. A voice calling her name awoke her from her daydream, only to realize it was him, his voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry but how do you know my name?" she was slightly afraid. _He looks so familiar but I would remember him, how could I forget him. And even if I did forget him I know I wouldn't have forgotten those eyes._

He looked shocked before he said, "Wait Betty, don't you recognize me?"

She wanted to say yes because the truth was she was sure she did but she was just forgetting. She felt an odd sense of familiarity and comfort with him but she wasn't sure so she responded with, "No, I'm sorry should I?" hoping he held the answer she so desperately seeked.

If he did he wasn't saying. "I guess not." He said in a sad voice. Tears swimming through this strange mans eyes. Then he turned and walked away looking defeated and for some unknown and yet known reason it broke her heart to see him so sad.


	6. Funny Seeing You Here

**A/N: **Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews!!!!! Again Merry Christmas!!!! Hope you like this chapter and I would like to say 'thank you' to all the men and women in the military…ya'll rock!!!!

**Funny Seeing You Here**

Daniel was driving down the street toward the party at his Sergeants house but all he could think about was Betty. How could Betty not know him? He thought it odd that it had never crossed his mind that Betty wouldn't know who he was. He was in a different reality with a completely different job and family after all. Why had he assumed she would still be with him?

Just then his cell phone rang and broke him out of his daydream. "Hello." He answered sounding annoyed.

"Daniel, where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Mike said also sounding irritated.

"I got caught in traffic." He lied.

"Okay, well how close are you?"

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." He answered not really knowing because he had never been there before.

"Good, see you then."

He hung up more distracted than before he had answered the phone. Why am I going to this party? I don't know these people but they know me and they won't understand why I am 'pretending' not to remember them. Crap I hope I don't have a girlfriend. Laughing to himself he said aloud "I never would have predicted the day that I thought I didn't want a girlfriend."

Around fifteen minutes later he arrived at the house. It was a nice two story brick house. He made his way to the front door and knocked apprehensively. A tall, leggy, brunette answered. "Daniel I'm glad you finally got here, Mike insisted we didn't start without you." She said pulling him into a hug. She led him into the living room. He was almost taken aback by all the uniforms. Mike spotted him and trotted over to greet him.

Shaking his hand Mike said, "Daniel I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Yeah sorry I'm late but like I said traffic…here's the champagne." He said attempting to change the subject and get it off him.

"Thank you." Mike said handing it to his wife Karen. "Now come on and join the party, we've been waiting for you."

Daniel feigned a smile. After talking for about ten minutes to Bobby and Sue Gresham he made his way over to the 'buffet' line. Right when he picked up a piece of shrimp he heard his name. He recognized the voice as his newly found nephew, Nathan. He turned around just in time to catch the boy as he leaped into his arms.

"Nathan?!" he said confused. "What are you doing here?"

The boy only grinned and said, "You'll see"

"Are your parents here?"

"No. Grandpa said you would take me home later. Mom and dad went out to dinner. You will take me home Uncle Danny wont you?"

"Yeah of course." He said smiling.

"Guess what mom and dad said I can open one present on Christmas Eve."

"Really that's cool which one are you going to open?"

"Yours." And with that simple word from a seven year old boy Daniel smiled. He heard a clinking noise and looked up to see Mike tapping his champagne glass for a toast.

"Okay everybody please pay attention. We are here tonight to celebrate a very brave man. His name is Daniel Meade." Daniel chocked on his cola when he heard his name. "Daniel I know you think this is a Christmas party and it is, but what you don't know is that we also would like to thank you this Christmas. You are a medic which means you could just as easily decided to be a doctor in the safe comfort of your own country. But you didn't you decided to instead choose to help out that country. So tonight we raise our glasses to our medic, our hero."

After what seemed like an eternity of people thanking him he just couldn't take it anymore. He went outside to get some air. Unknown to him, Nathan followed. When he got outside and saw nobody around he jumped down the stairs and ran to his car. Fearing that he had forgotten him Nathan followed suit. Only since he was much shorter than his uncle he fell. Nathan's cry of pain made Daniel turn around quick. Rushing over to him he scooped him up in his arms and put him in the front seat next to him.

"Nathan are you okay tell me what hurts." He said sudden panic threatening to take over.

Between sniffles Nathan managed to say. "My leg hurts."

"Which leg?"

"This one." Nathan pointed to his left leg.

Daniel rolled up the jeans to reveal a pretty nasty looking cut. He feared Nathan might need stitches.

"Okay. We are going to go to the doctor's office and he will make it all better okay?" he said giving Nathan his most reassuring smile.

"Can't you fix it Uncle Danny?"

"I wish I could buddy, but I don't have my tools." He said running a hand through Nathan's hair.

It was close to dark and Daniel wasn't familiar with the area so he decided to go to the first doctor's office he saw. After around ten minutes he spotted one. "Hold on buddy."

He said swerving to get into a parking spot on the corner. He noticed it looked closed but he had to try. Walking to the other side of the car he opened the door for his nephew.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" he asked in a sweet fatherly voice.

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course I can."

Walking into the office he noticed it was empty except for the receptionist. Please let the doctor still be here he silently prayed. He tapped on the glass to get her attention and was shocked when she turned around. It was Betty. Again his heart ached for her.

"We're closed." Betty said her heart racing. This was the same man she had seen earlier. But this time he had a kid with him. His kid she decided.

"Look please I need to see the doctor. Nathan hurt his leg and I don't know if it needs stitches or not." His eyes were pleading and so she caved.

"The doctor has already gone home for the day, but I have worked here for a really long time and I can help if you like."

"Thank you." He said visibly calmer than when he arrived.

"Okay now just go through the door to your left and stop at the first office on your left."

"Okay" Nathan said before Daniel could respond.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he walked through the doors still holding Nathan. She walked around the corner to greet him. Looking into his blue eyes still filled with worry she sighed. She led them into the office she had designated for them.

"Okay" she said turning her attention toward Nathan. "Now if you don't mind could you sit over on that table over there?"

Nathan nodded. Daniel walked over and sat Nathan down on the table. He went to walk away and sit down on the chair across the room but a little hand grabbed his and stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face Nathan.

"What is it buddy?" he said bending down slightly to come face to face with him.

"Can you stay over here with me?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Betty couldn't help but grin at this interaction. They were so cute together it made her heart do a back flip. She decided to speak up.

"You and you're son are really cute together."

Nathan and Daniel looked at each other and grinned. "He's not my dad." Nathan said and for the first time since he had gotten hurt he laughed.

"He's not?" Betty questioned embarrassed.

"No. I'm his uncle." Daniel said stifling a laugh.

"Well you are a very good uncle. I have a nephew myself and I don't think he loves me nearly as much as yours loves you."

"He does." Daniel said genuinely.

Betty just smiled. Wheeling her chair over to be right in front of Nathan she asked. "Can I see your hurt spot?"

He nodded pointing to his knee. She reached for his jeans but he stopped her.  
"Let Uncle Danny do it." He said.

"Okay"

Daniel lifted up his jeans to show a pretty deep cut. But nothing a little Neosporin and a batman band aid couldn't fix.

"Okay I want you to change the band aid and Neosporin once a day."

"I will"

"Now that we got that settled. Why don't you go and pick out a lollipop for being such a good little patient."

"Really can I have one Uncle Danny?"

"Sure go ahead." Daniel laughed.

Betty led him to the checkout counter (aka her domain) and he saw a picture of her family on her desk. He also saw something he wasn't expecting. A picture of his old friend Becks.

She handed him a paper to sign and he noticed something else. This something knocked out his breath. Betty was wearing an engagement ring. He drew in a deep breath and said

"You're engaged."

"What? Oh yes I am." She smiled. He didn't return the sentiment.

"I'm sorry but to whom?" he questioned with an angry glare.

"Not that it is any of your business but his name is Beckett Scott."

Daniel couldn't believe what she just said. He couldn't breathe and then everything turned black.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHIRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Stirring Interest!

**Authors Note**: Sorry for taking so long to update but it took me a while to figure out this chapter. I would like to start off by dedicating this chapter, this story really to my grandma who recently died. I hope she will be proud.

**Stirring Interest**

He felt the oxygen from the room disappearing as he knees weakened and everything went black. For a brief moment Betty stood there her mind blank with panic and fear. Regaining intelligent thought she ran to his side.

"Daniel please wake up!" she begged her voice shaking with fear and uncertainty.

"Urge…ummg…." He responded his eyes fluttering in an attempt to open.

"That's right Daniel wake up." She grabbed his hand and squeezed frightened tears falling from her big brown eyes. His eyes opened and a look of confusion spread on his handsome face.

"Betty?" he whispered.

"I'm right here" she reassured him.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You fainted."

His eyes widened in shock and he attempted to get up but found it harder than originally anticipated.

"Don't try to get up just yet."

"Yeah okay, lying down is good with me."

"UNCLE DANNY!!!!!!!!" Nathan yelled running to his uncle's side. "Are you okay?" the little boy said fear apparent in his tiny voice.

Daniel laughed and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm fine Nate. Just a little…tired is all; it's been a really long day."

Looking at this man and his nephew Betty felt oddly like she belonged right here next to them. Even though she had known Daniel for less than 24 hours she felt like he had been a part of her life for a long time. She couldn't explain it or rationalize it but looking into his sky blue eyes made her feel like she was finally…home.

"Okay Betty?"

"Wait, what?"

"I said would you mind helping me up? I got to get Nathan home before his parents kill me and him for that matter."

"No you don't" Nathan chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Daniel said eyeing him suspiciously.

"When I went to get my prizes I called mom and dad and they said I could stay at your house tonight."

"Hand me the phone." Daniel said not quite ready to believe that story just yet. After all he was a kid not to long ago. He knew all the tricks.

Nathan handed him the phone while he propped himself up on a nearby wall.

"Thanks Alex. Love you too. Bye."

"Told you so." Nathan said sticking his tongue out.

"Ha-ha very funny. Regardless we have to get you home." Daniel said pushing off the wall to get up but falling down moments later.

"You can't drive like this, give me your keys."

"Betty I'm fine just give me a minute."

"Look Daniel I'm not letting you or this adorable nephew of yours get hurt because you wouldn't admit you needed help."

"Fine."

Once Betty had adjusted the seat, put her seat belt on and gotten everything ready she turned toward him. "Are you going to make me guess where you live?"

"No it's…uh…" He couldn't remember.

"Take a left at the stoplight." Nathan said from the back.

"Okay." She said slightly suspicious.

"Uncle Danny has been having some memory problems."

"Really?"

"Yep but mom says he'll be okay because he still remembers the big stuff."

"That's good." Betty joked.

They drove the rest of the way in silence; the only sound was the faint hint of the radio. It was playing Daughtry's "Home". Daniel thought it only slightly ironic.

When they pulled into the driveway Betty sighed.

"Are you okay?" Daniel questioned concerned.

"Yeah, your home is beautiful." She answered truthfully. This was the house of her dreams. A two story house with baby blue shudders, a small front porch, a kid's bike on the lawn, and an old fashioned feel. Breaking her attention away from the house she heard a door shut. She turned around to see Daniel stumbling toward the house.

"Here let me help you." She said rushing to his side and letting him lean on her for support.

"Thanks." He whispered watching the moons light hit her face in the most amazing way. His mind was suddenly swarming with a desire he had never had before. The desire to kiss Betty. Lost in this new but exciting idea he tripped up the stairs. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" she questioned stifling back a laugh but not before he saw.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes I am do you have a problem with that?" she said inching dangerously close to him.

"No, not really." He whispered so close now he could feel her hot breath warm his cold face.

"I'm cold Uncle Danny." Nathan said walking up the steps.

"Okay well let's get inside." Daniel said awkwardly fumbling around for his keys. Eventually finding them and opening the door.

Once inside Nathan zoomed past both of them. "Getting dressed for bed…" was all they could make out in his mad dash for the bedroom that was designated for him.

Daniel went to help him. Betty decided now was a good time to have a look around. She saw pictures on a mantel and gravitated toward them. Daniel and Nathan at Disney World with Peter Pan (he was Nate's favorite). Daniel and a blonde guy at a wedding. A military snapshot. And the cutest of all a picture of Daniel opening presents on Christmas. He couldn't be more than 7 or 8. She thought it odd his smile had changed. Not in the obvious way but in the feelings behind it. Then it was sweet, full of innocence, and pure childish joy. Now aged, wise, sweet still but a different sweet one with an air of sadness.

"Thought you would have bolted by now." Daniel said. She turned around to see he had changed into jeans and an old Harvard t shirt.

"I considered it but got distracted."

"Family pictures huh?"

"Yeah. You have a really cute, normal family."

"You would think, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me its too unbelievable."

"Try m…"

"IM READY" yelled Nathan from his room.

"Come on you can help me read him a story."

She walked into the hallway; the first door on the left had a purposely crooked sign that read 'Nathan Zone'. The room was any 6 year old boy's fantasy. A car set went from wall to wall. The bed was a racecar and one wall was painted to look exactly like a football field.

"What story will it be tonight?"

"Peter Pan." Nathan said grinning from ear to ear.

"Once upon a time…"

Once Nathan was comfortably asleep Betty and Daniel took a seat on the couch. Thirty minutes later there laughter could be heard down the hall (that is if anyone had been awake to hear it).

"No way!" Betty said laughing hysterically.

"Yep, totally true." He laughed back.

"Wow I've never even been to Florida." She said a faraway look glazing over her eyes.

"It's beautiful. I'll take you there one day."

"Would that be before or after I win the lottery and cure world hunger?" she said suddenly seeming sad. He moved up close to her on the couch and lifted her head with his hand. As they looked at each other they both felt an undeniable chemistry drawing them closer.

Daniel couldn't remember ever wanting to kiss anybody that bad in his entire life. Just millimeters before their lips touched a car alarm sounded outside causing them to jump back in surprise. Both were slightly embarrassed now. Betty's face changed from a flushed pink to ghostly white.

"Look Daniel, I got to go." She said rising from the couch and sprinting toward the door.

"Betty look I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

"No, it was both of us Daniel. I wanted it too."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because it's wrong. I'm engaged."

"But what if its right. What if we're right?"

"I guess we'll never know…I'm sorry. You are a great man…I'm sorry. Goodbye Daniel Meade."

As she walked out the door and possibly out of his life forever Daniel felt a lot of things. But most of all he felt regret. Regret for not realizing how he felt about her sooner. When she was Betty Suarez his adorable, sweet, perky assistant, and he was Daniel Meade fashion editor and the guy who would never really deserve her, but would never stop trying. He **wished** he had another chance.

"Goodbye Betty Suarez."

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait!!!!! Reviews are always loved!!!!!!!! 


	8. Drowning My Sorrows

**Authors Note**: I'm glad you noticed he was adjusting a bit fast, it's actually supposed to be like that to build up to this chapter. After reading it you will understand…I hope. Anyway thanks for all your reviews. I hope I haven't waited too long and nobody cares how it ends anymore…anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

**Drowning My Sorrows..**

Daniel woke up on the couch of his 'house' with Nathan staring at him. He nearly had a heart attack. He jumped up, tripped on his pants, fell down, and to top off his 'perfect morning' he had a mind splitting head ache. Ignoring the small boy in front of him he made his way to the bathroom. He was NOT in the mood for kids today. Turning on the shower with his left hand he brushed his teeth with his right. A small voice yelled at him through the door.

"Uncle Danny what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower, I'll be out in just a little bit." Daniel said slightly frustrated at having to explain his intentions to a child he barely even knew.

"Okay, I'll just watch something on TV." Nathan said.

After a moment Daniel heard small footsteps walking away and muttered 'go on ahead' more to himself than to Nathan. He got into the shower, the warm water felt nice to sore skin. As the water washed over him waking him up, the memories of the night before kept replaying themselves over and over again in his mind.

_Betty can't leave me. I don't know who I am or what to do without her. I need her. I hate this world. God please just let me go back. I know my life wasn't perfect there but at least I had Betty and I knew no matter what I did or what happened she would always be there. She would hold my hand when I was scared, comfort me when I was sad, and laugh with me when I was happy. I'll change. I'll be a better person God just please…don't take the girl._

A knocking on the bathroom door broke him out of his silent prayer. He stuck his head out of the shower. "Not now Nathan." He said quite sternly. About a minute passed and again a knock. He stepped out of the shower and put a towel on slightly annoyed and yanked the door open. "What?"

"Just came to get my son bro. What's wrong with you?" Alex said with a quizzical look on his handsome face.

"Sorry Alex. It was just a really long night." He said and his brother heard the exhaustion in his voice.

"Sorry dude. Nate's a handful what can I say. He's just like his uncle at that age." He said with a wink and a smile.

"O-Okay. Look who's talking." Daniel said feeling slightly better.

"Well look dude I would love to stay and chat but you have a shower to get back to and if I don't get home soon Kate is going to kill me."

"Yeah see you later." He said. Nathan ran up and hugged him.

"See you later Uncle Danny. I love you." He yelled out behind him as Alex jokingly shoved him out the door.

"Love…that would be nice." Daniel muttered to himself. Grabbing the cleanest looking pair of shorts he pulled them on. He would have put on a shirt to but it was all the way down the hall and he didn't have the energy for that right now. Instead he grabbed a beer from his fridge and did what Daniel Meade had always done best. Drown his sorrows and problems in alcohol.

After a couple of hours of drinking everything he could find in his house he was sufficiently drunk and depressed. He glanced at the clock and saw a blurred 4 p.m. staring back at him. How come everything he looked at reminded him of Betty? Why was he always the one who got the short end of the stick? Even in this reality, his "normal" reality everything was screwed up for him. Betty couldn't leave him she was his…well maybe not but she sure as hell wasn't Beck's.

For the next couple of hours Daniel tried everything he could think of to get his mind off of Betty Suarez. Everything failed. Watching baseball…nope Betty likes hot dogs. Sleeping...nope he dreamt of her. Football…she would look adorable playing football. Internet porn…hell no because she would… (Leaving that to your imagination).

Finally he decided he couldn't take it anymore so he did the only thing he could figure would make him feel better. He drove to a bar and got **DDDRRRUUUNNNKKK. **

At around 1:00 a.m. when he starting telling everyone he loved them and made out with a transgender the bartender confiscated his phone and called his brother. To say Alex was pissed off was putting it lightly…very lightly. He had no idea what was wrong with his brother. He had been acting so strange the last couple of days.This sort of thing wasn't like the Daniel he knew. Not at all.

"What the hell were you thinking Daniel?" Alex yelled at him once they had gotten into the car.

"Oh yeah I'm supposed to believe you give a shit?" Daniel retorted.

"Daniel I'm your brother and I love you, of course I care." Alex said putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Since when?" he yelled pushing his hand off his shoulder.

"Since always…Daniel please tell me what's wrong with you?" he was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong with me?? What the hell isn't wrong with me would be a shorter list… I wished I had a normal life and then I woke up here and yeah it seemed great at first but then I find out that the ONLY person that was truly my friend, the ONLY one who actually gave a shit didn't know who I was. Do you know what that's like? Huh Alex do you?" he said tears making his cerulean blue eyes shine in the darkness.

"Daniel…" he began with a whisper.

"No you don't." he said answering his own question. "And to top off this already perfect mixture of crap I realized I'm in love with her…only now I can't even tell her because I'm stuck here." He said trailing off at the end tears streaming from his eyes.

"Daniel… I'm sure you'll get your chance to tell her…you never know what tomorrow will bring…hey how about I take you home."

"I wish you could." Daniel muttered looking back at the stars._You have no idea how much I wish you could_.


	9. Not Normal Is Kind Of Nice

**A/N**: Thanks again for all your fantabulous reviews. Sorry for the slight delay but I'm super busy with schoolwork anyway…enjoy!!!!

**Not Normal Is Nice**

Daniel rolled over in bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes; he did not feel like getting up at all. When he forced himself to sit up he realized just how bad his head was throbbing from his drinking binge the night before. _It's mornings like this I regret drinking_ he thought bitterly. Then upon remembering why he was drinking in the first place took it back.

Finally deciding he was thoroughly awake and there was no chance of drifting back off into a peaceful sleep he threw the covers off, slung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up to face the mural of a beautiful woman on the beach.

Wait! "MY MURAL" he yelled suddenly taken aback. Whipping around he saw the rest of _his _apart. _I'm back_ he thought a brilliant 100 watt smile appearing on his now childlike face.

He stopped himself before he got too excited. How do I know I am really back and this isn't some amazing dream?? He paced back and forth for a moment lost in thought. Thats when he saw it. My phone of course…if I look onto my call list and Betty's number is there than I know I'm really back.

Walking toward his nightstand, where his cell phone sat in blissful ignorance, he couldn't ever remember a time when he was more nervous. Maybe on his first real date or when he asked Sofia to marry him. Then there was that time that Betty had quit and he wasn't sure if she was going to come back. _I'm losing my train of thought_ he mumbled grabbing the phone and swallowing hard. Now or never…moment of truth. He flipped open the phone and clicked on calls he held his breath...it read…Friday 2:23 p.m. Betty. He let out a deep sigh, he was back.

For a moment he stood there in complete shock and amazement. Had it all been a dream? Had he really been here the whole time????? Contemplating this question for a minute he decided to check his cell one more time. He decided that if it said it was Saturday then it had all been a dream, but if it said Monday it was real…and he had to go to work.

For the first time in his life he actually prayed it was Monday, work day. He needed to see Betty, to talk to her. Regardless of if it was real or not they had a LOT to discuss.

Finally working up the courage he opened his phone. It read Monday 9:18 a.m. _Crap_ he said mentally cursing himself. I'm late for work.

Thirty minutes later he was on the elevator thinking about how to approach Betty. What am I supposed to say to her? _Fell into an alternate universe over the weekend and realized I'm in love with you… want to go out for drinks?_..._she would think I was drunk…or on drugs…or both._ Maybe if I took a more strait forward approach. _Betty can I see you in my office…could you get me a coffee and a bagel and if you have the time fall desperately and madly in love with me? _He chuckled to himself at that one.

Just then he heard a ding. It was the elevator letting him know that he had arrived at his destination. He stepped out of the elevator and into MODE. Even the sophisticated white and orange walls of MODE that usually left him feeling slightly detached gave him a feeling of longing and nostalgia.

"Good morning, Amanda." He said with a cheery smile and wave.

Confused but delighted at being spoken to especially by Daniel she jumped up and waved.

As he walked the short distance down the hallway and towards his office and Betty's desk his heart reached an alarming pace. _Breathe_..._just_..._breathe_ he told himself swallowing hard as the distance between him and his office grew unsettling short. He could see her now, Betty, sitting at her desk typing away on the computer with coffee and an untouched bagel, his bagel, nearby.

"Betty!" he yelled partially to get her attention and partially out of sheer happiness at seeing her there. Now he knew for sure he was home. She looked at him and smiled. A smile that made his heart melt with delight.

"Daniel, you're here. I got your coffee and bagel. Of course its probably cold now but I can heat it up if you want m…" she trailed off as he grabbed her quickly and yet gently pulled her into a warm hug. Confused but secretly delighted she let this continue for longer than necessary. People were starting to stare and Betty knew how rumors got started so she pulled away.

"Daniel what was that for?" she said turning an especially adorable shade of pink. Tickle-me-pink he decided. Maybe later...he thought a mischevious look appearing in his icy blue orbs.

"Just needed that." He responded with a smile.

"Okay…" she said trailing off at the end. She gave him her best what are you up to look and to her surprise he seemed unfazed.

"Betty can I see you in my office for a moment?" he said turning and walking into his office, his adorable assistant not far behind.

"Shut the door behind you." He said still not facing her. If he was going to do this he had to do it now. He walked over to the white couch in his office and took a seat.

"Daniel look before you say anything I want to say something." Betty said determinedly sitting close, make that extremely close to him on the couch.

"Okay…" he said her close proximity making his palms sweat.

"I'm really sorry about Friday." She said her generally powerful presence dwindling.

"Sorry? About what?" he questioned a look of sweet confusion on his handsome face.

"About…well you know Henry…he just…its hard to explain." She said looking at him with big brown eyes full of sadness. He took her hands in his. To his delight and hers they were a perfect fit.

"Betty, there is nothing to be sorry about…I understand. Its okay." He said looking at her with a look she couldn't read, which was odd she thought she knew all his looks.

"Anyway what did you want to tell me?" she questioned. Not realizing she was still holding his hand.

"Well it's a favor so…"

"Go ahead."

"I need you to meet me at my Dad's grave tonight around 6:00." He said fear apparent in his voice and eyes.

She didn't understand. It showed. "Why?"

"Look I know you're confused and it doesn't make much sense, but trust me it will. Just meet me there tonight. Please." Looking into his eyes so full of pleading and care she couldn't muster up a no.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

"Thank you Betty. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said smiling and standing up.

"Okay Daniel…how about that bagel and coffee now?" she questioned with a smile.

"That would be wonderful." He said flashing her a million dollar smile.

As Betty walked out of Daniels office she smiled to herself. When would he figure out that she was in love with him? When would he know that his smile could brighten her darkest days. Of course with Betty things never got to dark. Not to even mention his gorgeous icy blue eyes. God did she love those baby blues. And the way their shade changed with his mood. Just thinking about them made her sigh. She wondered how long she could go on being his friend. _Not long she thought_. It's too hard. I need him to know how I feel.

Little did Betty know as these thoughts rolled around in her mind that her boss was setting the scene for her to do just that.

* * *

Hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it...please review...it makes my day!!!! 


	10. Confessions of a Fashion Mogul

**A/N**: OMG ya'll have given me at least 100 reviews…I LOVE YALL!!!!!!! Just so you know I am planning on at least one more songfic chapter after this and maybe 2 so it's not done yet!!!! And by the way it was NOT a dream even though he refers to it as that in the chapter .And sorry the chapter is short but my school is being evil and demanding so all I have time for is a short chapter… Anyway here's the next chapter….hope you love it!!!

**Confessions of a Fashion Mogul**

Daniel sat on the beautiful white stone bench next to his fathers' grave. He took a quick glance around to make sure he was alone before he began to speak.

"Hey Dad, it's been a really long time since we've talked. Hell this is probably the first time we have ever really talked. I want you to know that I'm sorry that we never got a chance to when you were alive but you weren't around a lot and I well I'm kind of stubborn. But I'm not here to tell you about all our faults. Not tonight anyway. I came here to tell you something I never got to when you were alive. In the hospital I tried but…I don't know I just…I couldn't. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. You should thank Betty that I even have the courage to now. But anyway what I came here to say is that…" he paused tears falling from his eyes like rain, "I really do love you dad and…I hope you are proud of the man I have become."

"He is." Betty said in a low calming voice that came from somewhere behind him. She walked around the bench and took a seat next to him.

He looked up at her tears shinning in his eyes. She reached up a hand to his face and wiped away a stray tear.

"How long have you been there?" he questioned with sudden embarrassment.

"Long enough, is this why you called me here Daniel? To help you say goodbye to your dad?" she said her voice showed the hint of concern her face tried to hide.

"In a way, but mostly I brought you here tonight so you could help me say goodbye to someone else."

"Who?" she said confusion evident on her sunset lit face.

"Me. The old me anyway. My old life."

"Why are we saying goodbye to him?"

"Because its time. Because he realized something this weekend that changed his whole world, one of those things that once you know you can never go back. And in the end you realize you really don't want to."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"Betty you know how everybody at the office thinks that I can't do anything on my own, that you're the reason that I am where I am, and that I would be lost without you?"

"Daniel they are wrong. You are an amaz…"

He put a finger to her lip to silence her. "Before you go into full Betty pep talk mode let me finish okay?" he said with the childlike smile that Betty could never refuse. She nodded.

He took a deep breath. "I kind of realized they are right."

"I don't understand?" She said with the cutest look of confusion Daniel had ever seen. His heart ached to be nearer to her. He took her hands and moved off the bench and onto his knees in front of her. His heart skipped a beat and his throat was in his chest. This moment could either ruin the best friendship he had ever had or be the beginning of something amazing.

"Betty I had a dream this weekend. I was in this 'perfect' world. My parents were still married. My dad was alive and proud of me and Alex, well hell he was still Alex. I had the cutest nephew ever and my life was ideal. Only it sucked because my best friend and the only person who I know I can always trust didn't know who I was. You, Betty, you didn't know me and it made all the difference."

"Daniel I'm lost."

"I know but hang in there. You'll see in a minute what I mean." Taking a deep breath and looking past Betty toward his fathers grave he got an indescribable sense of peace. It was the time. Now or never, and he chose now.

"Betty I know this is going to sound like it came out of left field and I promise you I am not drunk but I…I…I love you Betty Suarez. I don't know when it happened but it did. And I don't regret it either. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

For the briefest (although if you asked Daniel it was an eternity) moment Betty sat there in shock not certain her own ears or eyes could be trusted. After all those were the exact words she had been longing to hear, but the most unbelievable ones.

Daniels heart began to beat faster with each second that passed unanswered. Then without warning Betty pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, " I love you too Daniel Meade, and I always will."

And as Daniel pulled Betty closer and they shared one of the most mind numbingly, amazing, and sensual kisses of all time he hoped and prayed that this new found love that they shared would stand the test of time.

* * *

Hope you loved it….This little post story mini story goes out to mhngndh and iluvtofu because they wanted a little Daniel & Becks action. By the way it's not really funny. More aggressive but that is the encounter that popped into my head so it's the one your stuck with…hope you enjoy!!!!!

In alternate reality

Becks walked into his office. He couldn't wait to see his fiancé and tell her the great news of where he had booked the wedding hall. She was going to squeal with excitement. Oh how he loved that squeal. But when he walked into his office he saw her with some guy. Tall, dark hair, and smiling at Betty in a way that just pissed him off.

"Hey!" he yelled causing Betty and Daniel to jump and look.

"Oh hey honey, what are you doing here? I thought I said I was going to meet you at home?" Betty questioned slightly afraid. Becks got angry and jealous kind of easy.

"I changed my mind." He said in an angry voice.

Daniel decided to speak up. Bad choice he would realize in hindsight. "Hey dude calm down we were just talking." He said taking a step in front of Betty to protect her.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you are in here with _**MY **_fiancé doing God knows what."

"Becks..." Betty began.

"Apologize to Betty for insinuating that she is that kind of girl." Daniel said in a pissed off voice taking another step toward Becks.

"Don't pretend you know her."

"Apologize now!"

"NO!"

What happened next is hard to explain. Nobody who witnessed it can remember who jumped who first. But they both came out of that pile bloody and bruised. Cussing and punching. Needless to say they spent the night in jail and had a very interesting conversation with a transgender named Nic. But that is a story for a different day.

Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Stealin' Cinderella

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews they make me unbelievably happy!!! This is a cute songfic chapter….I really love this song and thought it was perfect (it's by Chuck Wicks) so here you go…hope you enjoy!!!

**Stealin' Cinderella**

8 months after the day at the grave…

Daniel stood outside Betty's house palms sweating, heart racing, and suddenly finding it extremely hard to breathe. _She is upstairs you checked with Mr. Suarez, she is with Hilda and Justin watching a movie. It's just Mr. Suarez and he likes you._

This wasn't false. Ignacio liked Daniel very much, loved him even. He knew that Daniel loved his little girl. But Ignacio was no fool. He had known for about a month that this day was coming and while it made him happy for his little girl, it broke his heart. That may be why he let Daniel stand outside for about ten minutes. Watching him nerveously practice the speech Ignacio knew he had. Finally he put him out of his misery and opened the door.

"Daniel, Betty is upstairs watching a movie. I can go get her if you want."

"No, I actually need to talk to you."

"Okay, but can you give me a minute my tamales are going to burn if I don't get them off the stove. Sit down make yourself at home." He said before disappearing into the kitchen,

Daniel sat down and took a deep calming breath.

_I came to see her Daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret _

_I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on the shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddy looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealin' Cinderella_

Daniel noticed a picture of Betty on her bike with her mom. He recognized it from when she first started working for him. It was in the slideshow they used to save the Fabia layout. He laughed to himself thinking about how much had changed since then. Mainly him thanks to Betty.

Ignacio appeared behind him with a friendly hand on the shoulder.

"Beautiful huh?" he said smiling in sweet remembrance.

"She is definitely one amazing woman."

Ignacio stared off into space for a moment before responding. "Yep. Daniel did you want to talk to me about something?"

_I leaned in toward those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When a voice behind me said_

_Now aint she something son_

_I said yeah she quite a woman_

_And he just stared at me_

_And I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

_Playing Cinderella _

_Riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddy looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealin' Cinderella_

Daniel took one more deep breath.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Ignacio asked taking a seat in the recliner. Daniel followed suit taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes Mr. Suarez. I'm fine. You know Betty and I have been dating for eight months now and it's been amazing. I have come to love your daughter more than I ever even imagined. I even fell in love with you, her family which is why I felt it was appropriate to do this. Mr. Suarez, Betty is the most amazing, incredible, person I have ever met and I know that I don't deserve her but I love her and I will never stop trying to be the guy that does. Look what I'm trying to say is that I would really love it if you could give me your blessing in asking Betty to marry me?"

Looking up he noticed that Ignacio's tear filled eyes mirrored his own.

"Daniel there is nothing that would make me happier." He walked over to Daniel and gave him a hug.

"Daniel?'

"Yes Mr. Suarez?"

"Treat her right."

"I will."

Putting his hand on Daniels shoulder he called Betty down.

"Yeah dad?" Betty said running down the stairs.

"Daniel needs to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I love you Betty." Ignacio said engulfing Betty in a hug.

"I love you to dad."

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddy looking up at him_

_He gives me a hard time_

_But I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one whose _

_Stealin' Cinderella_

"Daniel is everything okay? My dad is acting kind of strange."

"He's fine. Come here sit next to me."

"Okay."

"Betty there is something I need to tell you. And I need you to listen really close and think before you say anything."

"Sure of course." Betty said scooting closer to him on the couch.

"Betty you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without you in it. You are the one person I know I can always count on. If I am sad just seeing your smile makes me feel ten times better. Over these past eight months I've fallen more in love with you than I ever imagined was even possible. I know that this, us, you and me, I know that we are meant to be, that this is forever. So tonight Betty Suarez, I get down on one knee…"

"Oh my Gosh!" Betty whispered.

"And I ask if you will give me the chance to keep on showing you everyday how much I love you. Will you marry me?" Daniel asked.

And as Betty looked down into his gorgeous blue eyes so full of love and understanding she was glad that she would be the only one who got to look into them each day for the rest of her life.

"Of course I would love to marry you Daniel!" Betty said tears falling from beautiful big brown eyes.

And with and enthusiastic Daniel Meade "YES!" and a Betty Suarez soon to be Meade scream their love was forever sealed with a kiss and a ring.

* * *

Hope you loved it!!!! Now I'm on the fence about doing an epilogue a couple of years in the future so I'm leaving it up to yall!!!!!! Please read and review… 


	12. EpilogueYou Make Me Smile

**A/N**: Thank you soooo much for the reviews they honestly do make my day. Sorry if it took a while to update but…well…saying goodbye to this story was hard for me. They may seem a little or maybe a lot out of character but it has been nine years so change is to be expected. Hope you enjoy!!!

**P.S.** I am writing a new fan fiction about Betty and Becks titled Awkward Couple?! Hope you read it too!!!

**Epilogue…You Make Me Smile**

Daniel rolled over in bed and scooted closer to the form lying next to him. Wrapping his arms around her he softly kissed her neck. "Good morning." He whispered into his gorgeous wife's ear.

Rolling over to face him, Betty responded. "Good morning."

They smiled in unison, happiness enveloping both of them as they pulled each other closer hoping to get lost in the others smell.

It had been nine years and four kids since they had said 'I Do' and they were happier now than they could have ever even fathomed back then.

"So baby are we taking Nate to Mode on Monday, you promised him that if he didn't put another lizard in Miss Granger's desk that you would." Betty said still enveloped in his arms.

Laughing he responded, "Sure he'll have to miss school, but that shouldn't really bother him too much."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly honey, you should tell him not to do that stuff. He'll listen to you."

"I never told him to do it." Daniel protested.

Glaring yet again she responded, "Daniel, you are the one if I recall that told him about you doing that to your second grade teacher, and how funny everyone thought it was."

"Oh yeah." He said laughing.

"Like father, like son." She smiled honestly thinking about how much they were alike. It startled her sometimes. Not only did Nate look JUST like Daniel but to top that off he acted just like him too.

Nate was tall for his age, which was seven as of last week, actually all her sons were. Something she knew that got from dear old dad. He had cerulean blue eyes and light brown hair. And the way he walked, with an air of confidence and pride, and talked, like he knew everyone would just listen, was so much like Daniel.

She knew even now after all these years how insecure Daniel was about being a dad though and decided to boost him up a bit. "Honey, Nate, loves you so very much. You are a great dad." She said kissing his neck softly.

"I really hope so. I love the kids so much." He said smiling.

…_**Flashback**_…

Daniel was pacing back and forth in the hospital, right outside the room where his first son was being born. He had so badly wanted to be in there with Betty, but for some reason that did not yet make sense to him the doctors had refused.

He had in the past couple of months read around four books about fatherhood, but in this moment he realized that none of them truly prepared him for this. His heart was racing at least one hundred miles an hour.

Taking a deep breath he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Mr. Suarez. "Daniel I know how you feel, trust me, but you have got to calm down. You are going to be an amazing father." Ignacio said in a calming tone.

"I don't know about that Mr. Suarez, I didn't exactly have the best teacher. Plus just look at all the things I have done in my life. What kind of role model am I going to be?" he questioned the fear and uncertainty he felt reading through in his eyes.

"Daniel, look at me. Yes you have made some bad choices in your life. Granted a few more than most, but everybody makes mistakes the important thing is that you learn from them. That is what matters."

At that moment he heard a cry and Betty calling his name, his heart stopped.

"Better get in there, your wife and son are calling you."

After a quick hand shake with his father-in-law he took a deep breath and turned the door knob. He walked into the room and practically ran to Betty's side.

"Daniel, he's beautiful. He looks just like you." Betty said smiling, tears falling from her sparkling brown eyes.

The nurse soon walked over to the happy couple, a blue bundle securely wrapped in her arms. "Here is your son, Daddy." She said handing Daniel his son.

Taking him gently in his arms Daniel looked down into his sons face. Tears began to form in his icy blue orbs. He was overwhelmed, for more than just the obvious reason. First off this was his son; he looked up to him and was counting on him. He was shocked with how much love he already had for this small child. Daniel knew he would never let him down. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. This _was_ Nathan. Or at least it looked just like the picture of him holding Nathan in the hospital he saw on his mantel a little over two years ago.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy." He said smiling at this beautiful child.

Betty wondered if she could ever be this happy again as she was in that exact moment watching the man she loved more than anything in the world hold their son with so much love emitting from his eyes.

"Have you picked out a name?" the nurse beside them questioned with a smile.

"Honey, first name is up to you." Betty said rubbing Daniels arm as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Nathan." Was his simple answer, Betty smiled, he looked like a Nathan. (Or Nate which they would later decide suited him best.)

"Middle name?"

It was Daniels turn to glance at Betty. Middle name, they agreed, was her choice. "His middle name is Bradford." She responded. Daniel glanced at her curiosity emitting from his eyes confusion clearly written on his face.

"Why?" he questioned a little bit choked up.

"It just feels right." Was her only response, it was the only one he needed.

"Last name?"

"Meade." They answered in unison.

…_End Flashback_…

"Daniel are you even listening to me?" Betty questioned snapping him out of his daydream.

"What? Of course I am!" he said innocently a mischievous smile gracing his adorable lips.

"Daniel…NO!" Betty yelled as he began tickling her as well as kissing her. He broke away for the briefest of moments.

"What time is it?" he asked kissing her again.

"Eight forty five why?" she said glancing at the clock.

"Think we have time before the kids wake up?" he said smiling again.

At that moment their five year old twins Scotty and Elliot ran into the room screaming and laughing.

"Guess not." Betty replied.

"MOMMY…DADDY!!!" they yelled running and jumping onto the bed and on top of their parents.

Scotty was a little bit older than Elliot, three whole minutes to be exact, and he loved to bring it up whenever possible especially in the middle of a fight.

Scotty Michael Meade was blessed with his fathers piercing blue eyes and his mothers' dark hair while his counterpart Elliot James Meade had just the opposite. He possessed his mothers chocolate brown eyes and his fathers light brown hair. Besides that they were identical.

But their personalities were all their own. Scotty was outgoing with sly smarts, he loved to play sports, especially football, and was naturally blessed with athletic ability. Elliot was more reserved, loved to read, and according to his kindergarten teacher was the brightest young student she had ever taught.

Daniel insisted that it came from Betty's side, but Betty knew how critical he was of himself and secretly told Elliot he was bright just like his daddy, a fact that made Elliot beam with pride.

"Daddy can we have pancakes for breakfast this morning?" Scotty questioned looking at his father with puppy dog eyes. It worked every time.

"Why not? Blueberry for Scotty and chocolate chip for Elliot right?"

"Yep! Daddy!" they replied in unison.

"Okay then…why don't you guys go get Nate up while mom and me go and get breakfast ready."

"Okay." They replied jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room.

Betty turned to Daniel. She smiled and kissed him. "How about you go get Johnny out of bed and I make the pancakes."

"Okay…once I burned them…ONCE!" he said feigning anger.

Betty rolled her eyes and walked out of the room heading downstairs toward the kitchen. When Daniel walked into the hall he was attacked.

"DADDY!" Nate said running and jumping in his fathers arms.

"Nate, buddy. Good morning. Look we are having pancakes for breakfast. What kind do you want?"

"Mom is making them right?"

"Yes." Daniel replied accepting defeat. "Go tell your mom what kind you want. Tell her I'm getting Johnny."

"I will." Nate said rushing off downstairs.

He crossed the hall into his youngest child's room. His little boy was only three but he already had an undeniable presence. Daniel often joked that one day he'd be an actor or a singer because only performers have such a presence. Jonathan Christopher Meade was the name they had chosen, but everyone including them called him Johnny. He broke the mold when it came to their kids. While he was still tall, like all his brothers, instead of some shade of brown that covered their heads his was covered in blonde curls. Courtesy of his grandma Claire and she loved it. He also had one cerulean blue eye and one chocolate brown one.

"Hey buddy. Its time to get and go eat." He said lifting him up into his arms.

"I love you Daddy." Johnny said wrapping his small arms around his fathers' neck.

"I love you too Johnny." Daniel said smiling as he carried his small son into the kitchen and sat him in the booster seat. He then walked up behind Betty and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear just loud enough for her to hear.

"For what?" she questioned with a smile.

"For making me the luckiest man in the whole world."

"Well in that case, you're welcome."

Daniel eventually, after much forcefulness on her part, let go of Betty and turned around. When he did he saw toys scattered all over the kitchen floor, magazine proofs and articles strewn about on the counter, Scotty and Elliot playing cops and robbers, and Nate building a tower out of legos on the table. He could only laugh when he thought about how much his life had changed in the last ten years, and oddly enough how in many ways it had stayed the same.

Scotty ran into him nearly knocking him over. "Sorry daddy."

"Huh? What was that?" Daniel said picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder while simultaneously tickling him.

"DADDY!!" he yelled in between laughs. Now that he had control he set off after Elliot and soon had him under attack as well. Nate joined in soon after as well.

"Boys!!!!" Betty yelled after a minute. They all stopped in their tracks and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight thinking about how much can change in ten years. But everything had changed for the better she thought and good change isn't bad. "Breakfast is ready."

Daniel sat Scotty and Elliot down in their seats and took his next to Betty. The breakfast was a good one. They had a big breakfast like this every Saturday and Sunday just to make sure they didn't get to involved in work. After all running a magazine is no walk in the park. Yes Daniel was running Meade Publications with Alexis at his side. After she met Tom, became and aunt, and got married she became much easier to be around. Not so evil either.

Anyway they spent the breakfast talking about how Nate got a 98 on his math test, how Scotty wanted to join tiny mites football, Elliot building a dinosaur for school, and how awesome Batman was courtesy of Johnny.

Then the kids were finally, after twenty minutes of persuading, forced to go up and get dressed and Daniel and Betty began cleaning up.

"Still thanking me for giving you four boys?" she questioned with a smile.

"I don't know now that you mention it they are a handful." He laughed.

"Too much of a handful?" she questioned frowning.

"NO! Of course not, Betty however crazy our lives are, those little guys, our sons, they make it worth it."

"Daniel I have to tell you something but I don't know how to. I'm scared."

"Betty just say it." He said irrationally fearing the worst. She paused. "You aren't leaving me are you?" he said only half joking.

"NO, gosh Daniel no." she said playfully slapping him in the chest.

"Phew." He said hugging her.

"Daniel…" she leaned far enough back in his arms so that she could see his eyes. "What would you do if I told you that your life was about to get a little more…hectic?"

He looked down at her curiosity and confusion etched into his eyes. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Tears and realization filled his eyes as he smiled.

"Are you telling me I'm going to be a dad?"

"For a fifth time." She answered. He grabbed her picked her up and spun her around.

Seven months later on March 17th they had their fifth and final child. A baby girl they would name Zooey Isabella Meade. She looked just like her mom from the start with dark hair and eyes. So naturally from day one she had him wrapped around her little finger.

When Zooey was old enough he took her to his dads grave, as he had done with his previous four children. He brought with him a single red rose. He sat down on the bench across from the grave and began to speak.

"Finally got my girl, she looks just like Betty dad. I wish you could see her she is beautiful. I can't believe you've been gone eleven years. Nates about to be in second grade, Scotty joined tiny mites and little league, Elliot broke his arm playing football, and Johnny, well Johnny thinks he's Batman. And this is your granddaughter Zooey. She is two months old tomorrow. Betty's great by the way, she is such a wonderful mom. Thanks for finding her for me. I wish I could stay longer but I got to go take the kids to school. And go to work myself. I love you dad." He said putting the rose on his fathers grave as he walked away, just like ten years before he saw Betty standing there waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with a smile.

"Saying hello to an old friend."

"Me too." He said putting his arm around her.

"I love you Betty Meade."

"I love you too Daniel Meade."  
And they walked away hand in hand. Each feeling so lucky to have found each other, and they knew the love they shared would stand the test of time.

Well that's all folks. Hope you liked it!!!!!! Loved it actually. For one last time I will ask you to please review.


End file.
